1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the face angle of a golf club, golf club head or golf club head face component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Face angle is roughly defined as a static measurement of how open or closed a club face is relative to a target line. This is usually determined by the sole design and the angular relationship between the shaft and the club head, which is called the bore angle. Measurement of the face angle of a golf club or golf club head is difficult, and prone to operator error.
One device currently used to measure face angle is a M-300 device. An operator will place a golf club in the device and attempt to determine the “keel point” of the club head. The keel point is a contact point of the sole with a predetermined line on the ground. Operator error in using the M-300 can cause the measurement to be completely inaccurate. Thus, the industry requires a more objective method and apparatus to measure face angle.